Her and Her Circumstances
is the 48 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Summary This chapter evaluates the daily life of Haqua. It starts off commenting on how Haqua has always been first in everything that she does, whether in elementary or middle school, she has always remained in this position. She dreamed of doing heroic deeds in the Runaway Spirit Squad, stating that she is not the one with the problems. It is instead, her partner. Her partner, a 54-year old saleswoman who is single, named Yukie Marui, was shown to be doing some tai-chi exercises. Haqua commented how she should stop "Whew-ing" already. With that, she questioned why Haqua, the best student in the academy, is partnered with the likes of someone like Yukie. She complained that the house is too normal and that they have only captured a single spirit throughout the entire time of them being partners. Yukie, who is still doing exercise, commented on how she wants to get 'A' rank in tai-chi before the summer ends, which isn't what Haqua was complaining about. Haqua ran out of the house crying over the fact that she got her as a 'buddy' and that if anyone saw her like this, she would die. This is the same time that Keima came to visit her with a present in his hands; with the intent of searching for information. Haqua was in shock while Yukie remembers him from their meeting and allowed him to come in. He explained that he is the partner of another demon and thought it was correct to greet someone who is older and in the same position as he is. Yukie got excited over this and is even given a present by Keima. Keima's plan to act polite and unlike his usual self, and befriend her, is because he believes that another partner, along with the fact that she is an older woman, would be a very reliable source of information. Haqua figured out that Keima must have followed him while she was coming home. She thinks to herself that "I've been found by the one I most didn't want!" and informed Yukie to not talk to the likes of him. Yukie ignores or overlooks this comments and allowed Keima to have dinner with her and Haqua. It was discovered that both Keima and Yukie started around the same time, except that she was contacted while watching some infomercials. Keima exclaimed in a rather loud tone to ask her politely, to help him, as he has found another very established partner. Keima learned that partners can be both male and female, where thanks to Haqua's earlier reactions and the improbable combination, are not allowed to choose their 'buddy'. Haqua, trying to get the upper hand of the situation, explained that he has not seen the dark side of an old woman and to try to continue with his facade. This statement is completely destroyed in Keima's eyes as she got him a Gokult hat. Haqua then starts to irritate Keima as her replies to his comments gave him trouble. Yukie is shocked as she sees Haqua so relaxed and happy for a change. She commented that it is probably because Keima is there. Yukie then started saying things like how Haqua has been commenting how "cool" Keima is. Haqua then attempts to cover-up but does not help very much. After dinner, Yukie showed that she is in the Gokult business, delivering products to customers. Furthermore, as Yukie shows Keima the map of her route, he notices the x marks on it. She stated that those are all spirits. Shocked at the vast number, Keima is curious if they have already started the captures. Haqua was distressed, explaining that they have only captured one and that her partner is useless. Yukie was depressed and stated that she has a job to do and is the only thing that she knows how to do. The two start quarrelling over their 'jobs'. As Haqua stated that she wishes that Yukie would die, Yukie goes to another room, and the scene changes. Keima, in the bathroom, wonders if Elsie is worried over his disappearance. Keima thinks about how there is no way he can even say no to an old woman who keeps offering stuff. Keima also thinks about how it makes sense on how Haqua could be distressed over the fact that they only caught one while they have already spotted 15 of them. Then, Keima thinks about how the partner cannot be as useless as Haqua stated she is, as she still managed to get one. Keima knew how difficult it is to even catch one as he is in the same boat. In amazement, Keima wonders how Yukie managed to get a spirit while doing nothing but delivering Gokult, knowing the fact that the gap is not filled up by chance. "In games, woman like that tend to be unusually perceptive characters." In order to observe what this lady is doing in order to get all of these spirits, Keima follows her route... Haqua then enters the bathroom naked, shocked to see Keima, as Yukie told her that he had gone home. Keima already thought this might occur but thinks that she just generally spaces out. Haqua was embarrassed about the events stays on the roof. Keima then asks if Yukie can demonstrate to him on how she managed to accomplish getting the spirit. It is here that she stated that she cannot as she is working on all 15 at once. Trivia *This chapter's title parodies ||Kareshi kanojo no jijō}}, a manga by . *A certain crystal ball next to Haqua. (chapter 48, p.1) *Ayane is one of the Miss Fan's Healthy Tai-Chi instructors. (chapter 48, p.3) *Arale Norimaki's Angel Wings Hat, with the letters replaced, alongside Yukie calling Haqua "Hacchan". (chapter 48, p.4) *Keima as Shigeo Takahashi from the Japanese comedy duo Savanna (サバンナ). (chapter 48, p.8) *Gokult is a reference to the real life . (chapter 48, p.9) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary